<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hat - IwaOi by juicewho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404923">Hat - IwaOi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho/pseuds/juicewho'>juicewho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mirrors, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tears, Writober, Writober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho/pseuds/juicewho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa sighed. He wanted to feel beautiful, too. He wanted to take Iwaizumi’s breath away again, just as he’d done back in high school, back when the both of them were freshly and madly in love."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hat - IwaOi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa stared at his reflection in the mirror. Ever insecure, despite his outward boastfulness, his shoulders hunched as he held back tears. A few droplets that leaked past the dams of his eyelids rolled slowly down his face, and a shaky hand hastily rose to wipe them away. </p><p> </p><p>His usually neat, wavy brown hair looked dull, matt against his forehead. It <em> used to </em> shine. It <em> used to </em> be his crown, something to be proud of.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving now, Tooru. Love you!” was Iwaizumi’s short goodbye before Oikawa heard the front door creak open and shut closed. Looking towards the sound, Oikawa weakly muttered a “bye,” but it wasn’t as if his boyfriend would hear his response, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Fresh out of college and unemployed, he spent the majority of his days wallowing around the apartment, in desperate search of a pick-me-up. The condition of his knee had only worsened from over-practicing, effectively ending both his volleyball season and his ability to move properly for the next couple of months. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Oikawa hobbled to the kitchen, wincing every couple of steps as his knee threatened to buckle from underneath him. Reaching over, he picked up a pre-packaged piece of milk bread, not having the resolve nor energy enough to cook himself anything more substantial. </p><p> </p><p>With a crinkling sound that echoed even more obviously through the empty room, Oikawa took a small bite. Not even the taste of his favorite food was of any comfort. He felt lonely. He felt lonely, and pained, and useless.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi had always been the best boyfriend he could ask for. As childhood friends turned lovers, they’d known each other for so long that he could always tell when Oikawa was feigning happiness. </p><p> </p><p>Often he would go out of his way to pick up their favorite snacks on his way home. He would buy Oikawa small, cute trinkets, and make time, even with his busy work schedule, to ensure that he could care for his boyfriend with his whole heart. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Iwaizumi made him smile, knowing that his boyfriend would never fail to come home and love him, shower him with affection and kisses, bring butterflies to his stomach; whisper sweet nothings into his ears as they lay in bed, cuddling. </p><p> </p><p>As he finished his breakfast, he made his way over to the sink, tossing the empty wrapper into the trashcan next to it. Turning to rinse off his hands, Oikawa felt a cool stream of water wash over his palms, his shaky fingers. </p><p> </p><p>He gazed out of the window through the narrow slit left open by the semi-closed curtains. It was clear. The sun shone clearly above the clouds, scattered and thin, that floated peacefully across the sky. Leftover dew from yesterday’s rain only accentuated the beautiful colors of nature, collecting on the petals of newly blossomed flowers and the leaves of every tree.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed. He wanted to feel beautiful, too. He wanted to take Iwaizumi’s breath away again, just as he’d done back in high school, back when the both of them were freshly and madly in love. </p><p> </p><p>He settled down on the couch, grabbing Iwaizumi’s sweatshirt that lay discarded on the cushions and pressed it to his nose. He inhaled the comforting scent of his boyfriend’s musk and cologne. His hands stopped trembling so much. Oikawa grabbed the remote, passing the long and lonely hours of the day browsing absentmindedly through the channels. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes glanced up to the clock on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>2:30 P.M. </p><p> </p><p><em> God, I’ve been so lazy. </em> Guilt struck his chest. <em> Iwaizumi would be so disappointed. </em></p><p> </p><p>He made his way back to the bedroom, hastily prying the pajamas off of his body. They reminded him of his incompetence. Entering the closet, Oikawa’s eyes fell upon a hanger tucked into the dark, far corner of the space. </p><p> </p><p>He reached for it, held it up; draping from the hanger’s arms was the floor length dress that he had bought on a whim a long time ago, but never had the chance nor the confidence to wear it out.</p><p> </p><p>Spurred by nostalgia, he pulled it on. It seemed to fit. He couldn’t tell— the room was barely lit. He ran his fingers over the seams that lined his shoulders, his waist, his legs. The ghost of a smile possessed his lips, curling their edges upwards. He made his way to the mirror, nervous to see his reflection.</p><p> </p><p><em> What was I expecting? </em> He felt his throat tighten. <em> Why does it look like that on me? </em> </p><p> </p><p>The tears from the morning were returning, but this time he made no effort to hold them in. The droplets of salt water rolled down in rivers, stinging the skin that they had already irritated earlier. Oikawa found himself hopelessly pulling at the dress around his body. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why did I think this was a good idea? </em>He stumbled backwards, tripping on the fabric that was trapped beneath his feet. As he sat on the bed, his limbs curled inwards to meet his torso. </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, are you here? I’m back” Iwaizumi called. The front door slammed behind him. “I have a gift for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sniffling, Oikawa steadied his voice and viciously wiped his face. “In here,” he responded. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of footsteps grew louder. Iwaizumi carefully opened the bedroom door, peeking in. Seeing Oikawa’s flushed and swollen face, Iwaizumi dropped the bag he was holding and rushed to his side. Sitting beside him and gently brushing away the leftover tears with his thumbs, Iwaizumi held his boyfriend’s face with calloused hands. </p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p><em> Everything. </em>Oikawa simply buried his face in Iwaizumi’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Hajime. I just— I wanted to feel pretty. I m-missed you, so I put on this dress— this stupid dress— to feel beautiful, to <em> be </em> beautiful for <em> you </em>.” His voice was quiet and hoarse. “B-but it didn’t work, and I look ugly and I’m sorry, and—“ Oikawa’s rambling was cut off with a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s lips were warm and firm on his. Iwaizumi’s hands traveled to his hips, pulling him closer still. As they separated, Iwaizumi gazed deeply into Oikawa’s eyes, saw them glistening with unsung pain. Oikawa dropped his eyes and stared at his clenched fists. </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru— fuck. Don’t think like that, please,” Iwaizumi whispered against his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Strong arms wrapped around Oikawa, and he melted into Iwaizumi’s embrace. After pressing a kiss to his forehead, Iwaizumi gently whispered, “Wait here a minute, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Only after Oikawa nodded had Iwaizumi stood up and retrieved his bag. Carefully, he pulled out a box and opened it, his back facing Oikawa, shielding his line of sight. Oikawa craned his neck, trying to see around his boyfriend’s broad frame. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi turned and padded back to Oikawa’s hunched figure with the item in his hands behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes,” he instructed. Iwaizumi placed something atop Oikawa’s head. It was heavy and cold, like metal. Large hands captured his own, and Oikawa was grudgingly dragged back to the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“A tiara. For my prince.” Iwaizumi pointed at Oikawa’s reflection. “You—” he turned his head to gaze at him. He traced Oikawa’s features, a finger dragging from his eyebrow and gliding over his cheek. Its path curved back in as Iwaizumi’s pointer was left lightly brushing against his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“You are gorgeous in every fucking way, but know that you are so much more than just appearance. You’re unrelentlessly loyal and hardworking—” Iwaizumi’s voice began to waiver. Oikawa smiled gently as he swallowed and took a breath. “—understanding and tolerant.<em> My dear, you are so handsomely beautiful. </em> If I’m to choose a cage for the rest of my life, I would gladly be yours to keep forever.”  </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s heart swelled at Iwaizumi’s profession. He felt his face heat up and he hid it in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t stop. Thank you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi ran a hand through Oikawa’s brown locks, ruffled them and laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I won’t. It’s true. You know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi’s face. His usually unhappy-looking disposition morphed into one of concern and care and <em> love </em>. Oikawa’s heart ached for the tears that rimmed those deep, dark eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He averted his stare, embarrassed. He sniffled, swiping the tip of his nose with a quick hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I need a tissue,” he laughed out. Iwaizumi caught his wrist before he could walk away. “Yeah, Hajime. I know,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, please don’t ever hide from me. I’m willing to share the burden of any hardships that come our way.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to Iwaizumi, their lips brushed once more, passionately. Tears that had dried on Oikawa’s lips made the kiss salty. When Iwaizumi looped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, he melted. And passion turned to breathlessness; tears to soft smiles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, a comfortable silence surrounded them. Their arms remained tangled around one another in a sweet caress, unwilling to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First post on AO3- kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>